


Sky

by kurokobun



Series: Avian AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, Avian Au, Fantasy, Flying, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mythological World, Romance, Wings, creature AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to Metamorphosis) The story isn't over just because Kuroko obtained his wings. He is to be mated, he is to learn how to fly and overall his flock is trying to find a place they can live in peace again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

The screams pierce through him like knives. He sees his mother go down first, a chop of a sharp sword ridding her of her beautiful, white wings, effectively ending her life. He hears his father’s enraged screams, watches as he tackles the hunter who just killed his mom. He screams in terror, because just as his father has killed the hunter, another one comes along. He sees the giant axe, the yells “FATHER NO!” but it’s already too late. Another pair of wings clean off. He trembles; he doesn’t know what to do. He tries to move, to avenge them – _he just killed them!_ – but he’s frozen to the ground, fear having completely paralyzed him.

He feels a pull on his arm. For the briefest of moments he thinks he’s next, another hunter having ambushed him, but it’s not a hunter it’s Aomine-kun. He yells for him to come with him and he barely registers that Akashi-kun has effectively chopped off the hunter’s head with the same axe he just used to end his father’s life.

His mind is a haze. He hears their screams, but he’s unable to act. All he can do is let Aomine lead him away. They’re running, his face soaked in sweat and tears. There is smoke surrounding them. Fire. It’s burning now, everywhere, every part of the clan property, burning and burning. He can’t comprehend.

They’re gone.

His mom and dad.

His grandma, his grandpa.

His clan. Dead.

He registers that Kise is beside them too, running. Aomine and Kise have their wings. He wants to tell them to fly. Fly away, but he doesn’t have his so that would mean leaving him and he knows them well enough that they won’t. He’s their prince, but what good is he. He can’t fight, he can’t do anything. He’s useless. The smoke burns in his eyes and his throat, but he’s also sobbing as he runs.

His feet hurt, his will has shattered.

They make it out of the smoke, but as soon as they do his throat clogs up and he can’t continue. The last thing he remembers is Kise screaming his name as everything goes dark. Somehow, as he feels himself falling it’s like he hears his mother’s voice in his head, asking him to keep going, to survive… for them.

–

_One Week Post-Mating_

––

It’s not the first time Kuroko wakes up remembering that night, but that doesn’t make it better. He sits up in bed, his forehead drenched; he runs his fingers over it, wiping the sweat away, fingers further curling into his blue hair as he breathes out. His eyes are burning, but he hates the idea of crying. It has been eight months since then, eight months since his parents’ death, his clan’s death, but it comes to him in sleep now and it makes his skin crawl.

There’s a shift next to him and he glances to the side, feeling himself calm by just the sight of his mate, laying on his side, wings tucked on his back. He can tell Kagami is sensing his distress, because he is shifting more than usual, which means it won’t be long before he wakes up. The redhead has always been such a sound sleeper, but also hyper aware of Kuroko’s emotions after they mated. It’s not uncommon for their kind at all, their bond magical due to the many powers Avians possess.

Swallowing, Kuroko lays himself down again, face nuzzling into Kagami’s neck, waiting patiently for his lover to wake up. When he feels a big hand in his hair, stroking through, he knows Kagami has officially opened his eyes half way. “I dreamt of that day again,” Kuroko confesses softly, knowing already Kagami would ask if he didn’t explain.

Arms wrap around his waist, brings him close. A ghost of a smile stretches over Kuroko’s lips when he feels big, crimson wings fold around him. He returns the gesture with his own light blue wings so they’re in a cocoon of feathers. It’s completely dark, but Avian eyes are made to be able to hunt during night and day so Kuroko can detect every feature on his mate’s face despite that. He swallows thickly when Kagami raises a finger to trace over his face.

“Was it bad?” he asks softly.

“Yes.” Kuroko takes a deep breath, feeling his heart calm further as Kagami puts his lips to his forehead. He continues softly: “I always regret not being able to do anything. It’s like my mind tells me what a mistake I made. Reminds me I could have done _something_ , but did not.”

Kagami frowns. “You know that’s not true, Tetsuya.”

“Taiga-kun… you weren’t there.”

“No, but your flock was and none of them hold anything against you. You didn’t have your wings, you were all outnumbered… they were using foul play to make it harder for you…I know that, because they did that to us too.” Kagami’s hand lock around Kuroko’s own and he says, voice low with hatred: “Don’t blame yourself. Blame _them_.”

He does. Every day.

They all try to move on, of course they do. Avians are divine beings like unicorns, fairies, mermaids, priding themselves on being better than greedy humans, vicious demons and ogres, and pretentious dragons and griffins, but the thirst for vengeance is hard to handle. Because of Hunters of Magical Creatures they lost their homes. Avians have been split and scattered across the land and now they only have each other to survive.

Which, thankfully, could have been far worse, but they don’t have a home. Not yet.

They move every month, hiding, searching.

It’s tiring and no new Avian child has been born since that day. No one in their flock would’ve normally want to conceive at the age they are at, but the threat for their species’ survival may have pushed them in the right direction. But their Trees of Life had been burned. If not for the seeds Midorima had saved, all hope really would have been lost. They’re not like humans who are born from each other, rather Avians are born from the Earth, from nature itself, by giving up a feather.

Those seeds have yet to be planted, however. Because until they can find a safe home, no new children will be born.

Kuroko buries his face further into Kagami’s neck, he feels his lips against his ear and hears him whisper: “We’ll find some place great. Some place where we don’t have to look over our shoulders all the time. Some place… some place good.”

Kuroko really wants to believe they will.

––

_Day of Mating_

––

Nervousness was an unfamiliar feeling for Kuroko. Even as a child he’d been unusually levelheaded and smart. His parents had described him as a calm, gentle soul who didn’t make much of a fuss. In fact, sometimes people forgot where he was due to his weak presence and docile ways. He’d easily sit and play all by himself, completely forgotten and left at peace until his family member recalled it had been a while since they’d seen him and they’d find him.

His parents, being good parents, of course would go find him on a regular basis, but otherwise Kuroko was left alone a lot when he didn’t spend time with his grandmother. As a prince of the Teiko clan he’d been trained and taught to be a good ruler, a political figure whose job was to look after his clan, and remain friendly towards the other clans to continue the unify the Avians had kept between each other for decades. Of course, the attack of the Hunters had quickly ended whatever future plans had been set in stone for him.

Now, Kuroko can only wait and see until they find a place to live. When… or _if_ they do, the discussion of whether he’s supposed to be a prince or not can unfold. Considering that most of the princes currently in their dysfunctional flock are also royalty, Kuroko honestly likes the idea of a council rather than one ruler.

For now, that’s not something he has to worry about.

No, his nervousness stems from something completely different.

He looks at himself in the mirror, strokes his fingers over his hair, heart already pounding hard in his chest. He really wishes they have more clothes around, but as they travel they have to be wary of certain big towns, not wanting to get the attention of hunters, so he hasn’t done a lot of shopping as of late. Usually, they wear large capes to cover their wings as they travel, everyone feeling the rising frustration of not being able to use their wings as they move about.

It’s simply not in their nature to walk when they have wings. It’s like being granted the most magical gift imaginable and not using it. However, the fact is that they’re refugees until they find a place of their own. They’re being hunted and even if they have been lucky thus far, they can’t ignore that they’re constantly in danger. Though for tonight Kuroko wants to do just that.

Ignore everything but what is about to happen.

He takes a deep breath and bites his lip, still not sure what to wear. He glances behind his shoulder when he hears someone at the entrance and a familiar blond friend of his makes his way into the big tent they’d put up, which appears small and ragged on the outside.

Kuroko is fairly thankful to being a magical creature on these occasions.

“Nee, Kurokocchi, you still in here? Aren’t you supposed to go to Kagamicchi’s tent?”

“Which begs the question why you are here, Kise-kun,” Kuroko remarks matter-of-factly.

The blond, whose family had been Kuroko’s family’s advisors for centuries, laughs sheepishly and leans on him, making Kuroko painfully aware of their difference in height. The satisfaction Kuroko had felt when Kise had become aware that both Aomine and Kagami – who when they first met had been just briefly taller than Kise – had continued to push the height difference between them had been massive. Kise had been torn because although his height is considered fairly tall, he still feels small compared to Kagami, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima, but Kuroko and Takao has made it impossible to be able to complain about it.

Kuroko is fairly certain Kise had never been happier to have Himuro around to complain to. Kagami’s brother, being in the same situation that his little brother have grown enough that people will always assume Himuro is the youngest, had been just what Kise needed at the time.

These days they have far more trivial matters to worry about than who is taller than whom, who is the best flyer or who is the best magician.

“I’m here to help you. I decided that if you were still here, you probably needed my assistance.”

Kuroko wants to say that is not true at all, but to be fair, considering their lack of riches and Kise-kun’s ability to still look good no matter what he does… well, Kuroko won’t mind a bit of a helping hand. This is his big night. It’s not something he’ll ever experience again and he wants to look good, he wants to feel… _desirable_ for Kagami.

So he lets Kise lead him over sit on a chair in front of he long mirror. “Nee, Kurokocchi’s hair has grown so long,” Kise remarks as he runs a brush through it. Kuroko is aware. He hasn’t cut it in six months after all and he isn’t really sure why. Perhaps because… he inherited his hair from his mother. He’d kept it tied in a small ponytail behind his back, but Kise releases it to lay lightly over his shoulders. “Do you want me to cut it? Or do you wanna keep it that way?” Kise continues softly, probably knowing why Kuroko so far had been reluctant to shorten it.

Biting his lip, Kuroko feels somehow more content with the thought of cutting it today more than ever.

“You can cut it, Kise-kun.”

Nodding with an understanding smile, Kise grabs a razor and a scissor from his pocket. Kuroko doesn’t bother to ask him why he keeps that around. He supposes it isn’t that strange for them to keep any sort of weapon or sharp object around. Anything that can do damage is great to have on ones possession considering their current situation. He closes his eyes and leans his head forward as Kise starts cutting, feeling his heart speed up by the thought that once he’s done here he’ll go see Kagami for their… mating.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, but also too curious to hold himself back, Kuroko clears his throat and asks softly: “how did it feel like, Kise-kun?”

“How did what feel like, Kurokocchi?” Kise blinks, pausing briefly as he looks at Kuroko through the reflection of the mirror.

“Mating… with Aomine-kun.”

Kise blushes briefly, but there’s a soft smile on his face as he turns his attention back to Kuroko’s hair. “Oh… it’s not like you to ask private questions like that Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko huffs slightly. “then forget I asked…”

“Moo, don’t be mean Kurokocchi! I know you’re nervous, but you got to let me have some fun.” The blond giggles and shakes his head as he starts making the underside of Kuroko’s hair neatly trimmed and short. Kuroko doesn’t tell him what to do, but Kise knows that he doesn’t want anything half way. Undercuts are common in Avian clans and Kuroko had kept his hair to an undercut a huge portion of his life, but had, of course, let it grow these last months.

Kise clicks his tongue, eyes still fixed to Kuroko’s hair as he speaks: “Mating with Daiki was the best feeling in the world. It’s… like when you’re in the air, you remember, right? When Kagamicchi taught you how to fly? That feeling when you do something that feels so right for the first time, that’s what mating is like, just… _intense_.” Humming, Kise pulls back briefly to admire his work thus far, before going at it again.

“Did it hurt?”

“No. It was a bit uncomfortable in the beginning, but when you mate… it’s mostly instinct Kurokocchi. Your body’s pretty prepared for what to come.”

Kuroko furrows his eyebrows together, trying to think of how it works, but quickly realizes that no matter what he pictures, it won’t be anywhere near to resemble the actual thing. He’s so lost in thought he makes something akin to a squeak when Kise puts something in his hair. It’s cold, but it… smells amazing. Kuroko sniffs out in the air and sends Kise a confused glance.

“Ehh, like it?” The blond beams. “I made it myself. Gives the hair some volume.” He ruffles Kuroko’s hair with the good smelling… gel? He supposes that is what it feels like.

Kise puts his hands on his hips, pushing his chest out with pride as he announces that he’s done. Kuroko glance at his reflection then and his eyes widen. Not bad. The left side of his head has been shaved rather thoroughly, but not to the point of being bald (Kise knows he’d kill him if that was the case), but the right side has long bangs hanging on the side of his face. He looks… like his father, he realizes, minus the blue hair of course

Swallowing, Kuroko stands up and nods. “Thank you, Kise-kun.”

“Of course. You need a new hair style to a new beginning, eh, Kurokocchi?” Still beaming with pride, Kise starts going through Kuroko’s wardrobe (which granted, does not contain a lot…). Kuroko just watches him silently, feeling more nervousness wash over him like a typhoon.

It’s not like he doubts Kagami’s love for him, if anything he is one hundred percent sure he couldn’t have attracted a better mate. Kagami and him, they’d met when they were relatively young, but it had been a brief meeting between Kagami’s father and his own. Kagami came from the land across from them. Over there, it had only existed one big Avian clan known as the Kaze Clan. Himuro, Kagami and their mentor Alex had liked to travel and had come over seas to stay for a couple of years, hence why they had been present when the clans had gone through near extinction six months ago. Kagami hadn’t been with Teiko, however.

They’d gone back to check on their own clan, but while they were there the same happened to the Kaze Clan. The same burning and hunting, the same slaughter. Kuroko and Kagami had reunited when they came back with only a few survivors amongst them.

By then Kuroko’s own flock from Teiko consisting of Momoi, Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Nijimura and Murasakibara had teamed up with the people they had found from other clans to look for a place to settle down. They’d run into them by sheer coincidence. At this point Kuroko had only known Kagami briefly, but had silently always found his personality endearing. His stubbornness, his ferocious determination, the fact that he was a ‘gentle giant.’ There had been a lot of small stuff he’d picked up on back then.

Then, after living two months in close proximity after the attack on their individual clans, they had simply grown incredibly close to the point that they fell in love. As Kise-kun tends to put it: ‘it was fate, Kurokocchi!’ and he isn’t wrong about that. Kuroko looks at it the exact same way.

“Ne, how about this Kurokocchi?”

Kise got his attention and Kuroko tilts is head curiously to see what the blond has found. It was a blue robe with white feather markings. It had belonged to his _mother_. Kuroko deadpans. “Kise-kun, that was my mother’s.”

“It doesn’t have any womanly curves to it, Kurokocchi.” Kise snorts. “I’ll say this can pass as unisex. It’s the prettiest thing you have in there and besides, you think Kagamicchi is going to stop and think: ‘hey maybe I saw that on Kurokocchi’s mom once’ because I seriously doubt he would. He’s just going to think you look amazing.”

Frowning, Kuroko is about to protest again when Kise-kun brings out a pair of white pants of his. “You put these on, then the robe over it, Kurokocchi. _Trust me_.”

He knows it’s ridiculous to decline Kise’s help when the blond always receives appropriate attention for his good style and looks so he sighs and does as told, and, unsurprisingly, Kise is correct. He looks really good. The robe is midnight blue and the feather markings stretch along the hem of the long sleeves all to the very end of the robe. He turns to see himself from behind and nods. He always associated the robe as feminine because his mother wore a long skirt underneath it, but as he looks at it now, he understands the stupidity of that assumption.

It looks perfect.

“Thank you… Kise-kun.”

“Ne, don’t sweat it Kurokocchi.” Kise shrugs with a grin and gathers his stuff in his messenger bag. “How do you feel now?”

“Nervous.”

“Heh, that’s to be expected all things considered. I was, but I wasn’t lying when I said it was one of the best nights of my life.” Kuroko watches curiously as Kise’s expression merges into sheer and utter fondness. The blond reaches absently to touch the mark Aomine-kun left on him that night, fangs having briefly pierced through Kise’s fair skin.

Kuroko feels his stomach flutter.

“I better go.”

Kise glances at him and grins. “I’d say. Gotta show off to Kagamicchi now!”

“Thank you again, Kise-kun.”

Kuroko bows quickly, but Kise, affectionate by nature, doesn’t let him go without coming in for a long hug. Thankfully, the moment he senses Kuroko’s impatience and lets him go. As soon as he can, Kuroko is out, heading towards Kagami’s tent with his head held high, heart pounding so hard he is most certain he’ll faint, but he stays steady as he lightly opens the entrance to Kagami’s tent.

––

_Two Weeks Prior to Mating_

––

It feels strange having wings on his back. They are not as stiff as they’d been when they’d first burst through, but he hasn’t used them much and it takes time to adjust to the muscles on his back. In a way, it has been like gaining a new pair of muscles that he has to train up. For the last week Kagami has taught him how to stretch the wings, use them subconsciously, if you will, so that he can be prepared for this day. Warm them up a little.

He is nervous, but at least he feels confident he won’t completely fail as Kagami holds his hand and leads him through the forest towards the cliff. He would’ve preferred if they were _alone_ , but it is a tradition for the flock members closest to the fledgling to be present when they are taught how to fly.

Kise is bouncing with excitement for him, which is sweet, but Kuroko, having grown up in circumstances where he was forgotten in other people’s busy schedules, isn’t used to everyone paying so much attention to him. He knows it’s a big deal when Avians get their wings. He had been a witness to when his other friends had gotten them; the celebration that comes with it is huge. Their traditions calls for a huge party with family and friends, drinks and food, their special Patan Bread being baked so it’s more than enough of it for everyone.

But Kuroko is the first one in his group of friends to get his wings when there are no adults around and the slaughter wiped out so much. He had thus accepted that his coming of age party would have to wait, if not be forgotten. He’s honestly just happy to be alive after the ordeal of getting his wings, so it’s not like he’s ungrateful or anything of the sort.

However, he has to silently admit that knowing his friends care so much about him that they want to go to great lengths of throwing a party after his first flight… well, it’s a very good feeling. Very, very good feeling.

“Okay, guys, give him some space;” Kagami instructs to the others. They’ve reached a cliff nearby where more vast forest stretches over many miles. They’re far away enough that the concern for hunters has lessened somewhat, unlike just a week ago when Kuroko got his wings. They’d been too close to an area where supernatural hunting is not uncommon.

Seeing this view… it’s freeing.

Kuroko moves slowly to the edge of the cliff and looks ahead. Not far away there’s a waterfall, but most notably the sky is blue. Dazzling, clear blue.

Something inside of him is anxious and eager. He wants to _fly_.

“C’mon, Kurokocchi! I’ll tell you the basics, first you––ehhhh!” Kise whines as Aomine grabs him around the shoulders and leads him away.

“Idiot… it’s Bakagami’s job to teach him how to fly, so we should lay off. Race me instead.”

It’s very uncommon that one mate teaches the other mate how to fly. Traditionally, it’s the parents or another family member who are supposed to do so, but it has been a while since such a slaughter that they experienced and so many adults were lost and clans were split up. The tradition thus falls to Kagami, because he is the closest to Kuroko, not through blood, but through a future mating.

“Moo, fine, I’ll race you! I’ll beat you this time!”

“Tough luck.” Aomine smirks and Kuroko feels something in him flutter when he sees them.

Capes off, bare upper-bodies and the blue sky. Kise throws himself over the cliff first. It’s not that he’s _amazed_ by the sight, because he has grown up around where flying is nature, common, familiar, but maybe because it is familiar he feels eager when he sees them. Kise plunging towards the ground, before he spreads his wings and flies, fast and freely.

Aomine follows and Kuroko takes Kagami’s hand to squeeze, as if he wants to say, ‘ _me too… I want… to learn._ ’

Himuro sends Kuroko an encouraging smile then and lightly pulls at Mursakibara’s arm to lead him towards the cliff too. There’s a slight grumble from Murasakibara, but everyone knows he loves it up there, relaxing as his wings take him towards the horizon. He just likes to be play difficult, something they all know; yet Himuro must find it endearing since it didn’t take long before he and Murasakibara met before they mated.

“Kuro-chan, good luck!” Takao grins devilishly and waves, before Midorima pulls him too towards the cliff.

Soon those four are in the air too. Kuroko watches them, his stomach churns with more eagerness.

_Me too… me too…_

Momoi, Akashi and Nijimura said they would join them later. For now, it’s just him and Kagami standing on that cliff, watching their friends in the air. It looks like play, but it’s more than that, it’s the feel of the air, it’s moves that they’ve experienced with since they got their wings, which was about a year ago. However, Kuroko’s friends are naturally gifted. One can see it in the way they fly.

Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima… flying is in Avian blood, but complicated maneuvers and speed requires practice. Those four, plus Akashi… Kuroko still remembers the big fuss around their clan about how talented they were from the moment they obtained their wings.

Kuroko doesn’t expect excellence like them, but he expects the same thrill.

He _wants_ that same thrill.

“You’ll do fine.” Kagami grins and Kuroko feels his hand on his back, stroking it encouragingly.

Kuroko wants to believe that. He wants to fly so bad. He wants to spread his wings and leap like his friends did before him. Taking a deep breath, he lets Kagami take his hand and lead him towards the edge of the cliff. He then positions himself behind Kuroko and the younger male shivers when he feels Kagami stroke his finger down his back. His wings rise instinctively and Kagami grins at the reaction. “Okay, now spread them as far as you can,” he instructs.

The blue haired male does just that. Kagami comes up next to him and does the same thing, his wings spanning far longer than Kuroko’s. Kuroko swallows. “I suppose it is common to start off with such a huge cliff?”

Kagami smirks at him. “Want me to hold your hand?”

“Don’t…” Kuroko glares in response.

This causes Kagami to laugh and he reaches out to squeeze Kuroko’s hand anyway. For a moment that is all Kuroko focuses on. The bigger hand swallowing up his, thumb stroking over his soft, soft skin. He leans closer to Kagami who meets his lips with his. It’s a very soft kiss that causes Kuroko’s chest to flutter. They pull apart and with Kagami’s smile as his encouragement Kuroko turns to face the cliff.

He knows that it’ll be fine. There has yet to be an Avian who doesn’t learn how to fly the moment they throw themselves into the air and their wings have come through (although _some_ crash-landings here and there are also very common.) It’s in their blood to fly, but Kuroko is not the usual Avian already, so needless to say there is that moment where he wonders if he’ll be the very first Avian to just… not fly and end up at the bottom of this cliff, dead with is skull cracked open and legs in weird positions.

Kuroko takes a step back at the mental image.

He feels Kagami’s presence behind him again and he swallows as he mouths over the back of his neck. He _knows_ he is sensitive there…

“Hey… Kuroko…”

“Use my real name, please,” Kuroko murmurs softly.

“ _Tetsuya_.” Kuroko shivers at the tone, liking that much better. They are going to mate soon, so he does like the idea of them just going by first names permanently, rather than just sometimes. It’s the kind of intimacy he’d never want to share with anyone else but Kagami. The redhead grips his arms comfortably. “You’re gonna fly. It’s gonna be rocky. First you’re just gonna float and flap ‘em around a bit… but then you’ll really, really fly.”

Fly.

Yes, he does want to fly.

So much.

He takes a deep breath and with Kagami gently pushing him he does what he never thought he’d have the courage to do – if he was being honest with himself; he jumps into the air.

At first he feels panicked. He realizes he doesn’t know what to do. No idea. He has never flown before and he has just thrown himself off a cliff.

But then it’s as if something clicks.

His wings catch the air and he stops falling.

He floats.

Floats on air.

He feels unsteady – like a foal on hard, cold ice – but he’s in the air and he’s not falling to his death, so he’s happy. Perfectly happy. He throws his hands out somewhat, it steadies himself a bit and a smile breaks it past his lips when the wind lifts him higher up.

Has to concentrate to the extent that he doesn’t feel Kagami’s presence when it comes up behind him, but he could recognize the bigger male’s laugh everywhere. He glances behind his shoulder just briefly to confirm and then he’s back to looking ahead, because he has to concentrate. Really, really concentrate.

“You’re looking good!” Kuroko’s cheeks tint red as Kagami comes up beside him now; his wingspan so huge compared to Kuroko’s, the wings accommodating his size. “But you’re just floating, so if you want to try to get somewhere when you feel ready, try to flap your wings a little bit. Just a bit in the beginning.”

Flap your wings sounded like such an easy command, but from where he’s floating, feeling so unsteady and new to the sky it feels intimidating to do anything but float. Kagami is suddenly in front of him, using his wings to float backwards. Kuroko bites his lip. “C’mon, take my hands.” Kagami reaches for him.

Kuroko has used his to keep himself steady, but with one inhale of breath he does as his to-be-mate suggests. He reaches out and takes Kagami’s hands. His wings give in and he gasps in fear, but strong arms hoists him up and Kuroko pants against Kagami’s firm chest. He feels it shake as Kagami laughs softly: “You’re doing better than I did.”

“I am?” Kuroko asks, a slight unsure frown on his face.

“ _Yeah_ , when Tatsuya tried to teach me? Man, that was bad. I managed to stay afloat maybe a minute or two and then I crash landed… like an idiot.” Kagami flushes embarrassed.

“It’s true, he did!”

Kagami whips his head to the side and glares at Himuro who’s come up beside him. Kuroko breaks a smile.

“ _Thanks_ , Tatsuya. Now go away,” Kagami grumbles.

The older teen laughs, winks at them and then dives away. Kuroko watches, a slight sting of envy at how beautifully Kagami’s brother navigates through the air. Aomine-kun has always been the superior when it comes to speed (Kise-kun always trying to keep up with him). Murasakibara-kun is the one with the most power to his flying, Akashi-kun is all about the strategic moves, Midorima-kun is the one whose gone the farthest without succumbing to exhaustion… but Himuro-kun (and Kise-kun’s) flying is beautiful in a way that Kuroko can’t really explain. He wonders what he can do; probably nothing considering how unusually talented his friends are, but right now he just wants to learn.

With Kagami keeping him up, he hesitantly tries to flap his wings. A smile break past Kagami’s lips and it’s contagious. Despite his concentration, Kuroko smiles too as he realizes he’s lifting himself up from where he’s been perched on Kagami’s toes. Their hands still hold each other tightly. Kagami’s smile turns into a wide grin as Kuroko’s fingers slowly let go of his and he’s flapping his wings hurriedly in front of him, attempting to match Kagami’s pace, but having to adjust to the difference in wingspan and size.

“I’m doing it,” Kuroko breathes.

“Yeah… yeah you are.”

––

_Day of Mating_

––

Kagami is wearing a red robe when Kuroko enters the tent. It’s open so that his firm, muscular chest is exposed, only a golden belt hanging loosely around his hips. It’s enough to keep the robe in place over his under-garments, but the outfit itself leaves a lot of skin. Kuroko’s pulse has already quickened, especially since he gets a solid minute of observation before Kagami senses he’s there and quickly whips his head in Kuroko’s direction.

“Ku– Tetsuya? How long have you been standing there?” Kagami asks flustered.

“A little while.”

The redhead slumps his shoulders a bit. “Geez, and here I thought I’d started getting a hang of that whole low-presence thing…”

Kuroko breaks a nervous smile. It’s comforting to see that he is not the only one feeling nervous about what is about to happen. Kagami has always seemed so much further along than him when it comes to these sorts of things, having grown up with the Kaze Clan, whose customs have always been more lax than theirs, contributes to that difference.

It doesn’t matter though; the differences. Right now there are so many similarities of what they want for the future. Each other, a home, a family. Thinking about it makes Kuroko believe they will be okay, him and Kagami, their flock, despite everything they have been through.

Kagami clears his throat and Kuroko can’t help but glance behind him where there’s… basically a _nest_ , which is fondly what they tend to call their sleeping place, but what Kagami has arranged looks like one, consisting of pillows and blankets, arranged for softness and comfort. Kuroko briefly wonders if he’d deliberately spent a lot of time on each pillow and blanket’s position or if it’s something he has placed around in a flailing nervous manner, hoping it’ll turn out nice, which it _has_ by the way, but Kuroko is curious.

He realizes, that he knows the most basic, wonderful things about his to-be-mate and more, but there is still a good portion of new things that he’ll learn by being his mate, by staying by Kagami’s side until death parts them. It makes his chest tighten, his stomach flutter and his fingers reach out for Kagami’s by instinct. They look at each other, Kagami’s crimson eyes curious at first, before they adopt a fond gleam that Kuroko wants to memorize and always carry with him.

That is how he looks at you, he reminds himself. Only you.

Kagami leans his forehead against his then, their fingers intertwining with each other. Kuroko smells something that’s always been faint, but right now it fills his nose and he knows it’s Kagami’s scent. It makes his mind swim, but not in a way that makes him dizzy and uncomfortable, no it’s all comfort and… _excitement_. Something in him is bubbling and he desperately wishes at that moment that he could’ve spoken about mating with his parents, that he’d been able to ask them questions about it, but instead they’d been taken from him and he never asked before… reasons being that up until his point he hadn’t thought anyone would want him for anything that wasn’t his royal status.

Kagami’s head tilts and Kuroko feels his lips on his cheek, then his temple. He swears he can feel his heart pound against his ribcage and he finds himself craving more of this intense attraction. It’s never been there for anyone else. Just Kagami and it’s overwhelming to the point that Kuroko is frozen in place. However, his to-be-mate is not.

Suddenly, Kuroko finds himself being lifted and then his back is against soft cushions, a blanket. His wings spread out and he swallows thickly as he looks up into Kagami’s eyes. They’re filled with something familiar, something Kuroko has seen before when they’ve tested the boundaries of intimate touching, just far more intense.

“Taiga-kun…”

“Yeah?” Kagami’s voice is hoarse.

“Kiss me.”

The words have barely left his mouth before Kagami does just that. He moves further over Kuroko’s body as their lips connect, big hands trailing down his sides, and although he is wearing a robe and pants, Kuroko swears he feels the warmth of those hands through the fabric as if he was naked. It makes soft sounds escape his mouth as he pushes it further against Kagami’s.

He’s warm all over, fingers shaking as he threads them through Kagami’s hair, he can’t stop his other set of fingers from traveling down to slowly trace the skin over the golden belt that keeps Kagami’s robes in place. Kuroko wonders how many hours he’s spent fantasizing about this moment, and also realizes that no matter what he has pictured, it cannot compare to the actual situation, the actual feelings that are overwhelming his senses.

Kagami’s lips kisses on his neck, over his pulse point, testing the spots where it’s best to leave a mark. It causes pleasant tingles to surge through Kuroko’s skin, and his shoulders begin to quiver, speaking volumes of what he wants so badly. Kagami meets his lips again, melts into him as they both sigh pleased through their noses. Kagami’s wings flaps slightly; he’s smiling down at him. Kuroko’s stomach flutters even further than it has already been doing for the last minute or so.

His mind fills with a pleasant haze that feels welcoming rather than disorienting. Kagami fiddles with his robe, but he is taking his sweet time. Maybe they aren’t supposed to be impatient, Kuroko thinks, because usually when he craves something there is more of an urgency in him, but not this time. It doesn’t make him crave Kagami any less, but he’s at peace.

Maybe this was what Kise meant with it feeling so perfect? This peaceful feeling that is washing over him makes it easier to succumb to his own emotions. Emotions Kuroko must admit he usually struggles with to a certain extent. He is also exceptionally good at hiding his emotions if he wants to, but with Kagami that has just never quit been necessary.

Once his robe has been opened, Kagami throws it to the side and brings Kuroko in for yet another kiss, this one deeper with a hint more desperation to it. When he pulls away he murmurs: “You feeling okay with this?”

“What kind of question is that,” Kuroko’s voice is soft, his thumb strokes over Kagami’s lips; he’s panting. “This feels right to me. Doesn’t it feel right for you?”

“Of course it does… Fuck, Kuroko, I’ve wanted you for a long ass time you know.”

“You’re always so vulgar, Taiga-kun.” Kuroko grins at him.

It causes a grin to appear on his soon-to-be-mate’s face as well. Kagami rests his forehead against him again and Kuroko takes note of the hands that are trailing down, teasing at the skin over his ribs. A moan escapes Kuroko’s lips unexpectedly when Kagami starts plastering kisses over his chest. The younger man arches into the bigger male’s touch and takes a shuddering breath.

“Is it good?” Kagami asks carefully.

“It is… it’s very good–– Ahh!”

Kuroko jolts slightly because Kagami has just taken a nipple into his mouth; he is sucking at it with just enough force that Kuroko’s toes curl and his body arches. His face is now flushed, a small layer of sweat forming various places on his frame. “Shit, Taiga-kun… please…”

There’s a slight laugh. “You just cursed.”

“ _Please_.”

Kagami switches nipples, his fingers have now both moved to pull down the pants Kuroko kept under the robe. It doesn’t take much effort before Kuroko is exposed in only his underwear. Kagami’s hands have clasped over his hips where they softly squeeze, causing more moans to spill from his withering lover. Kuroko can feel Kagami’s intense stare; it fills him with want, with such desire that it momentarily scares him how much he wants something he hasn’t even experienced yet.

Kagami’s mouth has now made its way down to his torso where it kisses affectionately over Kuroko’s flat stomach. More groans and gasps fill the tent, a scent overwhelming Kuroko’s senses. It’s a good scent; a scent that fills his nostrils and in turn makes Kuroko’s body feel even more at peace with the situation. Although he is curious how their mating works in all its technicality, his mind is far too hazy to go over the questions he would’ve liked to ask himself.

In the end, all he can feel is Kagami, all he wants to feel is Kagami, and all he wants to focus on is Kagami’s overwhelming presence. The strength that is holding him down, that is kissing over his sensitive skin, the fire in crimson eyes that promises passion, yet tenderness and protectiveness. Kuroko knows then – something he has already known but still loves to be reminded of – that he has chosen the perfect mate for him, and that he is _so lucky_ that Kagami chose him in return.

He’s wet; he realizes that when Kagami’s fingers trail down to cup his backside. Considering how very few people has ever touched that area, it causes Kuroko to once again jolt slightly. He breathes heavily as fingers insert into his entrance; he shudders due to the overwhelming sensitivity, Kagami’s fingers brushing every nerve inside his hole.

He gasps, but the sound is muffled as Kagami puts his mouth to his lips again. It doesn’t hurt, but as Kise-kun had mentioned it feels strange, uncomfortable at first, but soon he becomes used to it. Kagami’s fingers prods and moves to stretch him, the wetness and sensitivity adding to the moans coming from him. Kuroko doesn’t know enough of his own biology, he realizes, but he’s glad at least Kagami seems to know what is going on.

“You feeling okay?” Kagami asks him softly, his breath tickling Kuroko’s ear.

The younger avian nods his head, almost coming across as too eager, according to himself. They kiss again, tongue meeting tongue, and wings wrapping around each other now so they’re almost cocooned in their own feathers. It’s pleasantly dark since it shields out the dim light and Kuroko feels Kagami’s teeth lightly biting on his skin as if preparing him for the mating mark.

Then something rather huge presses in between his legs and Kuroko gasps by intrusion, but it eases in so it doesn’t hurt, rather the discomfort is back, but Kuroko is reminded again of what Kise-kun said.

_“… It was a bit uncomfortable in the beginning, but when you mate… it’s mostly instinct Kurokocchi. Your body’s pretty prepared for what to come.”_

And his body is prepared. He feels it relax into Kagami’s arms, feels something in him jolt pleasantly when Kagami starts slowly but surely move back out again. He shudders some more, this time it’s due to the overwhelming sensation down there, and his fingers lock tighter over Kagami’s shoulders.

“T-Taiga… mmm…”

“Is it good? Okay? Tell me if you need me to go slow…”

“No, please. I need _more_.”

Kuroko doesn’t quite realize what he is saying himself; his instincts take over and he starts moving down on Kagami’s cock himself, slightly, slightly. His fingers slip from Kagami’s skin to the sheets then as Kagami pulls back more and then thrusts back in. The first move causes Kuroko’s body to bounce and the loudest moan Kuroko has ever uttered sounds through the tent. Kagami stops, he’s sweating, and then Kuroko urges him again to _please keep going_.

So he does. The thrusts intensify for each time. Harder and harder, and yet Kuroko, to his own amazement, doesn’t feel like he’s had enough. He wants more! More and more! So that is what he keeps asking of Kagami, to give it to him hard and relentlessly.

At first his lover seems reluctant to fulfill his request, but then something in Kagami seems to snap too – whether it’s Kuroko’s expression or begging is hard to say, because all of that appears to awaken the most primal instincts in him – and the strength of his movements doubles. Kuroko can’t think anymore; the pleasure is so overwhelming. It fills him from the very end of his curled toes to the top of his hazy head; he screams out Kagami’s name in pure ecstasy, exposing his neck purely instinctively.

Due to the immense pleasure he hardly realizes that Kagami’s mouth has moved to his neck again until something – Kagami’s fangs – pierces his skin and it hurts; it hurts for just a moment, before it’s good, and it’s so good Kuroko moans. The additional sensation of pleasure to the other Avian’s already insistent thrusts is too much and Kuroko comes.

His body arches into Kagami’s and the last thing he remembers before he briefly blacks out is a mouth pressing hard and lovingly against his own.

When he awakes Kuroko’s wings feel a bit stiff so he stretches them out before he even opens his eyes. His eyelids flutter up and down for a moment as his mind gathers what happened, and then his eyes widen and he sits up. He realizes a warm duvet has been wrapped around him and that there are hands loosely around his waist which had made it only slightly harder to sit up.

Kagami’s face looks beyond peaceful, wings spread out on his side, one over his waist, the other laid back comfortably against the blanket surface underneath them. Kuroko instantly reaches up to touch his neck where he finds the mark. He doesn’t understand how he knows it’s there considering it feels just like regular skin, but when he touches it something pleasant fills his chest and he closes his eyes briefly to take that in.

He’s mated.

He’s _mated_.

“Taiga…” he utters softly, his wing moves to under Kagami’s chin, nudging him slightly, which causes those crimson eyes that Kuroko loves so much to flutter open. The redhead grins lazily at him and Kuroko’s heart does a summersault. “What happened?” he manages to say.

Kagami sits up slowly, stretching out his wings too along with his muscular arms and then rubs the back of his neck, still lazily grinning at him. “S’normal. You passed out from the pleasure, I think. Happens a lot to the one that’s marked during mating. Didn’t you ever read about this stuff?”

“…” Kuroko purses his lips. “I never thought I’d mate… so I never paid attention. It never seemed like something I would do but…”

“But then I came along?” Kagami’s grin has widened even further and Kuroko lightly nudges his face away in a playful manner.

“ _Yes_.”

“Well, you’re stuck with me.” Kagami leans his forehead against Kuroko’s shoulder, admiring the mark he’s left on the Avian’s formerly unadorned skin. Instinctively, he pokes his tongue out and briefly licks it. Kuroko’s reaction is a slight jolt which has Kagami laughing.

It’s been done.

And as Kuroko takes his revenge by getting on top of Kagami to force him downwards and tickle his skin, the redhead swears his future has never looked brighter.

––

_3 Months Post-Mating_

––

There’s a slight groan coming from Kagami’s lips that Kuroko barely registers from his position underneath the redhead’s muscular arm. He can feel the rush of breath from his mate’s lips ghost his skin, but that doesn’t make him glance up. He feels far too comfortable, Kagami’s wings positioned in a way that shields him from what he assumes is intruding light. Kagami only really groans like that when someone forcefully wakes him up. When he hears Himuro’s humored laugh, his suspicions are confirmed.

He feels Kagami sit up slightly and although he tries to refrain from doing so a slight noise in protest makes it past his lips.

“Tatsuya, what?”

“You two aren’t sleeping in, are you?”

“Oh come on, we spent all of yesterday hunting for– well, you know, lemme sleep, will you?”

Kuroko frowns slightly. Although he is slumbering he can’t help but wonder what Kagami is referring to. He is of course aware that his mate had spent his yesterday hunting, but that’s common for all of them. Most of them are divided into groups that go hunting together, providing food for the flock together.

Ever since they found their place – this small valley – two months ago things have been running surprisingly smooth. Kuroko had never expected them to function so fast considering they had all been fragments of various clans before they reunited into one flock. However, he’d been wrong. They had organized quickly, established their territory and although some of the more dominant Avians of their group occasionally butted heads, they had easily progressed from practically flightless birds to birds of prey instead.

Kuroko, despite how comfortable he feels, sits up slowly and rubs his eye. He is more than a little fond of Kagami’s big brother, but if he would’ve much preferred some more time sleeping next to his mate for another hour or so. The sun seems to have barely made its journey from behind the mountains in the horizon and since Kagami had come in late last night they’d stayed up even later to talk, exchange… affections and so forth.

“What do you want, Tatsuya?” Kagami sighs, yawning into his hand.

The attractive avian smiles and stands up from where he’d been crouched next to their nest. “To get you up. We’re going to plant the seeds in an hour. Everyone needs to be there for that, yeah?” There’s an excited smile on Tatsuya’s lips that lights up the room. It’s contagious because Kuroko finds himself smiling too.

He’d almost forgotten that.

The trees. They are going to plant the trees.

Midorima had been searching for the perfect spot for them since they found their valley. He found it four days ago and since he’s been working on putting protective barrier magic around the area where the seeds are to be planted. Kuroko feels excitement bubble in him as he and Kagami get out of bed, Himuro telling them to hurry and not take too long getting dressed.

The wind is fresh, just a tad bit chilly, tickling their skin as they walk out of their tent. Kuroko wraps his blue coat further around himself, Kagami’s hand coming to reach his as they make their way through the village. Most of their flock seems to have gone ahead, tents left empty as everyone intends to gather to celebrate.

Celebrate that their kind is going to live on; that they’ve found a new home. And this time they are determined to survive.

“Have you ever been around when they plant new trees?” Kagami asks casually as they take off into the air, losing their grip on each other in the process to fly freely.

Kuroko, now a much better flier than he was more than three months ago, gains more height next to his bigger mate as they direct their attention towards the clearing where Midorima has decided for the trees to be planted. “No… I haven’t. I hear they grow fast the moment you put them in soil. My grandma used to tell me about it when I was a child.” A small, yet somewhat melancholy smile, makes it to his lips. “She was there when they planted the ones they tore down during the slaughter.”

There’s always this pause that follows whenever any of them still brings up the slaughter. The memories are painful; even if Kagami and himself experienced two different ones, a slaughter is a slaughter. Kuroko’s nightmares have, thankfully, become fewer and fewer, especially so after they found this place. It’s as if they all have finally started to heal.

They land in the middle of the clearing. Every flock member is present, most of them talking calmly in-between themselves. Kuroko and Kagami plant their feet near where Kise is standing next to Aomine, Himuro and Murasakibara too joining them seconds after.

“Look who finally showed up,” Himuro notes with a small grin.

“Oh give it a rest; the sun’s hardly been up thirty minutes,” Kagami responds, nudging Himuro with a snort.

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t be up if I didn’t come get you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Kuroko leans into Kagami who absently wraps his arm around him along with his left wing. Kise is excitedly holding onto Aomine’s arm, golden eyes shining as they watch Midorima and Akashi bring out the seeds from the case they’d kept them in for the last months since the slaughter.

Kuroko sends a smile to Riko and Hyuuga who step up beside them. “Aida-san, Hyuuga-san,” he greets. “How are you?”

“Excited!” Riko is grinning. “I’ve always wanted to see them get planted.”

“In other words, we’re good,” Hyuuga snorts.

“Me too!” Kise jumps in.

“What’s so special about that?” Aomine drawls; he and Murasakibara look equally tired, both, despite being fast flyers, used to being on the lazy side in the mornings. “S’not like the grow to full size while we’ll be standing here.”

“Oh come on, Aomine-kun.” It’s Imayoshi’s drawl that comes next. The older Avian smirks over at them. “Even you must find this somewhat interesting. It’s part of our culture.”

Aomine simply grumbles out something incoherent and Kuroko sends a knowing smile his childhood friend’s way. He may pretend not to be interested, but Kuroko knows that considering Kise’s excitement there is no doubt that the planting of these trees means a future generation that the two of them want to help create. Not yet, however. The trees need more time to grow.

Or so Kuroko remembers his grandmother telling him about them.

“Okay everyone!” Akashi speaks up, gaining all flock members’ attention. When the small talk quiets down he continues, a brief smile on his lips. “We have a lot of work ahead of us, but for today let’s celebrate. Celebrate the fact that we have been able to maintain these seeds and that with them there is a promise of a future for us. For our kind.”

Akashi’s crimson eyes then turn towards Kuroko. “Kuroko-ouji, do you wish to say anything on this day?”

Kuroko isn’t used to such attention, nor does he feel it is completely justified. Imayoshi used to be the head son of the Touou clan, Kasamatsu used to be the head son of the Kaijo clan… Teiko’s slighter higher status is something he isn’t quite comfortable with but as he glances at the former heads of their respective clans they give him nothing but looks of encouragement.

They’re such good people… the ones in this flock. None of them had deserved what happened to them and yet they’ve been attempting to move forward just as he has. They all have their wings, so in a sense they are all adults in their culture, but they are inexperienced, they all have so much to learn and their teachers and their parents were taken from them.

Kuroko takes a few steps up so he’s standing next to Akashi. He frowns briefly as he wonders what to say, but then just lets the words flow. He sends the crowd a smile. “I want to thank you all… for everything we have accomplished together. It’s been a difficult; the year is almost over, but we have come so far. So thank you. Everyone.” He bows and finds his heartbeat quickening with happiness when they start clapping at his brief speech.

“Okay, okay, let’s plant it! Come on! Come on!” Takao yells.

“Yes, do it, Midorimacchi!” Kise joins in.

The flock cheers and while Midorima rolls his eyes at the clear excitement, Takao especially notices the small smile on his mate’s lips. The green haired doctor bows down, takes the seeds. “Takao, come here.”

“Eeeeh, of course he wants _Takaocchi_ to do it!”

“Kise, shut up and watch!” Midorima barks back.

Takao cackles, but moves over to where Midorima is crouched down. Otsubo and Miyaji move over and use their hands to dig into the ground. Then they watch as they plant the seeds and although the action is small Kuroko feels something in him lift as they do.

The moment Otsubo, Miyaji, Midorima and Takao have done their work they step away from the newly planted seeds. Kuroko counted six when they planted them; six new trees that give life. Six new trees who take two feathers from every avian and in turn give them an egg.

Kuroko feels Kagami’s hand in his; he squeezes it as if to say he did a good job. Kuroko is about to turn to look at his mate’s eyes but he feels Momoi excitedly pull on his arms; she points and Kuroko follows the direction of her finger to see the trees starting to sprout.

It’s slow at first, small buds pushing past the soil. Everyone turns quiet, excited eyes looking at something their generation has never seen before; never had to before now because of the old, big trees that their parents had gotten them from a long, long time ago.

“It’s really happening,” Kuroko heard Izuki Shun whisper not far from them, his smile practically radiant.

The trees continue to grow in front of them, first small stubs, then they expand until they’re small baby trees, sprouting small green nubs that will blossom with time. The process is so slow, so slow that when the trees stop they all continue to be quiet for a long while.

Two minutes pass… three… four and five… six… then Kagami wraps his arms around Kuroko’s shoulders and whispers in his ear: “Was it as good as your grandma described it?”

Kuroko finds himself smiling, his chest feeling lighter than it had in a long time. “Better.”

The flock doesn’t disband right away, but watch as Akashi waters all the six trees. Once the soil is wet more charms and protective spells are placed around the area, almost to the point where someone might say they are overdoing it.

Then the flock walks back together, the atmosphere surrounding them lighter than it has been for a whole year.

––

_Later That Day_

––

“I knew you wouldn’t have stayed out hunting for so long without a reason.”

Kuroko smiles as Kagami places his cooking in front of him, the redhead’s grin as proud as ever. They sit in front of each other over the table, the good smell of the meal filling their nostrils.

Kagami shrugs. “C’mon, it’s a special day. Besides, I kinda felt bad we never properly celebrated when you got your wings cuz we were always running. Now we’re not running anymore.”

Kuroko has a feeling there’s a greater meaning behind those words, but he doesn’t ask. He knows that their kind will continue to build themselves up and this time, if it ever were to happen again, they intend to be ready.

But they’re far away now, as far away as they’ve ever traveled, so maybe… just maybe they’ll be lucky that such won’t be the case.

Reaching over to take Kagami’s hands across the table, Kuroko says softly: “I’m really thankful for everything, Taiga-kun. For you. For this place. For our trees.”

“I know.” Kagami sends him a grin, squeezes his hands. “Everything’s going to be okay now, though, right? You an’ me… we’ll be okay.”

His mate has always been a very simple minded, always been so headstrong. Kuroko aspires to be the same, but also realizes that what makes them such a good team is… well, that they are different. He thinks too much, Kagami thinks too little, but as he looks into Kagami’s eyes he realizes he’s never felt surer they can do this. Together.

Rebuild the avian clans.

Stay together.

Fight back if they have to.

Have a future.

Spontaneously, Kuroko leans over and kisses Kagami’s lips, which seems to catch the redhead by surprise only briefly. Then, he presses back, wings flapping a bit, which tends to happen when Kagami feels particularly excited. As they pull apart, his mate grins widely.

“Geez, I’d thought we’d eat first, you know.”

Kuroko sends him a look, but his small smile makes it hard to pretend that comment was uncalled for.

“Fine, I suppose we’ll eat first.”

“Well, if you really _want_ to…”

“Taiga…”

“Heh, just kidding.”

They exchange smiles and then Kuroko takes a bite of the dinner prepared by his mate. It’s delicious as always.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This story was commissioned by ptw30 who I hope is pleased with the result, because I know I am! I love creating new universes, and new cultures so this was extremely fun to continue to write on.
> 
> I might explore this universe more. Possibly bring back the hunters to get some more action in here. We'll see ;)
> 
> Please do leave kudos/reviews. They're greatly appreciated.
> 
> PS: for those who are wondering about So No One Told Us, I have NOT discontinued it, but college is kicking my ass still so I haven't had enough time to write at all and I always priority my commissions.
> 
> As of now, however, more commissions are not open.
> 
> Take care!! :3


End file.
